Night of Rem
by dragonofblood16
Summary: This is just a spur of the moment Oneshot I made of SubaRem after episode 13. Subaru is still having nightmares, but Rem is always there to help him through it. Rem decides to help more than she should and stuff unfolds. Just a normal Lemon. Just, if you're a little kid, you might not want to read this one. It does have content I wouldn't show a child. Write a review if you enjoy!


***WARNING***

 **This story may contain content unfit for the eyes of younger humans. Please, be a good little kid and close this story... I'm serious... You're still here? Very well. I hope you enjoy. But I did warn you.**

 **They're more like guidelines, anyways.**

* * *

I still had nightmares. Even with it being the ninth day since I came to the mansion, I still dreamed about what my past lives held. The pain, the voices, the faces. Everything. And now the Crushed Mabeasts had come to play, too. It felt as if the last two weeks had taken two months to achieve.

Yes, this was an Achievement! So why was I still being punished? A past that didn't exist still shadowed my mind. But the was always something to push them back. I awoke every morning to it.

The hand that held mine always banished the darkness, anchoring me. And she was always there for me when I was left shaking and speechless, there to hold me close. Rem, you have no idea how many times you've saved me.

Tonight, though, it was too much. I was afraid. I was scared of what I would find once I closed my eyes, what the shadows had in store for me. Who knows what the devil himself had planned to torture my mind with next?

"Subara? Are you still awake?" A knock stirred me from my thoughts. I sat up and combed my hair back.

"Yeah. You too?" Rem opened the door and closed it silently behind her. Her light nightmare hung off her shoulder, revealing her smooth, pale skin. She brushed her blue hair aside from her right eye, looking into mine.

"You've been having nightmares, so I'm worried for you. I couldn't sleep through that." I noticed a blush form on her cheeks.

"I've just been a coward. I didn't want to sleep because I know I won't be able to avoid them. I'm just a pathetic loser." Tears started forming in my eyes. Why was I always so weak? Why hadn't I spent my life better?

Rem walked to the bed and sat down next to me. Then she pulled me down to her shoulder. "It's alright," she whispered. "You have me to protect you." Taking a shaking breath, the dam broke and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," I choked out. I wrapped my arms around Rem and cried into her shoulder, my tears soaking into her shirt. I felt Rem moving me, but I didn't care. I kept my head against her, my eyes closed and still leaking tears.

I didn't know when I fell asleep. The last thing I knew was crying. But I remember it was one of the best nights of sleep I'd gotten in a week.

"O-onee-sama!" I heard a crash of glass shattering. I opened my eyes, my lashes cracking from dried tears. What I saw was one of the prettiest and also scariest sights. Rem was sleeping with me, curled up in my embrace. Her nightshirt was bordering on to high and her pants revealed the light blue panties she wore.

"R-Rem!" I turned towards the door. "R-Ram! It's not what you think!" Ram's look of shock turned to rage.

"How dare you! She's my little sister!" A slight breeze built as a tornado started forming around her. Rem opened her eyes and smiled at me. Then she noticed Ram.

"R-Ram, it isn't what you think! Y-you see, I was just in here and I fell asleep and-" I saw Ram's eyes fill with tears and she ran from the room, taking her tornado with her. The sounds of smashing vases followed her as she ran down the halls, crying.

"I'm sorry, Rem! This is my fault. I shouldn't have done that."

"Do what? I was the one who fell asleep with you. After all, I was the one who laid down and fell asleep in your bed. I should probably go calm her down. And you should get started on your duties as well." Rem got out of bed and flashed me one of her cute smiles before slipping out of the room.

Groaning, I realize I had no chances of talking this off with Emilia. She would take the same response as Ram. No doubt Puck would tell her exactly what happened. Still, I had a job to do. I grabbed the uniform Rem had repaired and took off my night shirt. Buttoning up the shirt and jacket, I changed pants as well.

Now, onto the job!

All day, Rem was nothing but friendly while Ram shot me cold glances and ignored me. It wasn't we'd married without her consent or anything. We ate separately, worked apart from each other, and she wouldn't even let me explain myself. Every time I tried, the shadowed hand clutched my heart and forced me to stop.

Finally, when night approached, Emilia finally had time to approach me. And it wasn't exactly the most comfortable of situations. Especially just after my bath. I was barely able to put my clothes on in time.

"So, Ram tells me you and Rem... Slept... Together? Are you two... Doing anything? I mean, I'm just looking out for her! That's all! And, Ram is concerned as well." Emilia had a sort of embarrassed, as well as disappointed look as she stuttered and fumbled over her words.

"No! I-it's not like that. Rem just... When I have nightmares, she holds my hand. Just to get me through it! She just fell asleep, that's all."

"So, you're saying you don't have those kinds of feelings towards her?! I mean, So nothing is going one between you two?" Smooth. But... What was it? I couldn't deny that I liked Rem. But... What about Emilia? My feelings for her were equally strong! Was it a choice? Was this the time for me to choose between them? "It's alright if you can't answer. I understand..." She started walking away, back down the hall, but I caught her hand.

"No! You've got it wrong. I just... It's for the nightmares. That's it." Emilia's expression lit up after I said that.

"Alright! That's good. I mean, Ram will be please to hear this. She was scared you'd stollen her baby sister from underneath her. I should probably tell her as soon as possible. And it's getting late. Good night, Subaru!" Emilia dashed down the hall and I smiled. I had talked it off after all. She wasn't as angry as I had imagined, which was a blow to the heart, but at least I had smoothed it over. I sighed in relief.

Walking back to my room, I passed Rem's room. Which, upon my passage, opened and I was dragged inside.

"Wait, what the-" My voice was quickly cut off with pressure against my mouth. Looking into a dark blue, it took me a few seconds to realise what was happening. Rem pulled back, removing her mouth from mine, turned and ran to her bed. She quickly his under her pillow, her obvious red cheeks almost glowing in the dark room.

"Uh..." I just stood there, my legs shaking and my arms frozen. That was my... first kiss. First she'd stolen my first date, now my first kiss from Emilia? Rem, you naughty girl. Still, I was almost in shock.

"Sorry! I... I just couldn't help myself." Rem tried to hide underneath the small pillow, but I could still see her light blue hair peaking out the top.

"Rem, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." I tried to lift the pillow from her head, but she easily overpowered me, keeping it in place.

"I did! I kidnapped you and kissed you before you could consent to it. And I stole you from your love, Emilia! I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not to sure about the last one, but I guess you're right about the first two." I sat down on the blue sheets and leaned back onto my arms.

"Emilia... you don't love her? But I thought... You said..."

"I still love her. But there is someone I love more." Slowly, Rem lowered her Pillow. "I've decided." Then I pounced, knocking the pillow out of her hands and capturing her hands. My lips met with hers and she struggled in surprise. "I love you."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Didn't you say so yourself? You said that you'd done wrong by kidnapping and stealing, right?" Rem nodded, confused. "Now I have done the same Ha ha! That makes us equal." A bright red glow on her cheeks was outshone by the smile and laugh I got in response. I lifted my arms and sat back down on the bed, releasing Rem.

"You know, you had me for a second there. I thought you would have gotten the idea..." Rem wrapped her arms around her legs and she hugged herself. I noticed she was still in her maid uniform.

"Rem? What idea are you talking about. And, you haven't changed yet... Do you need me to leave?"

"No! I... Could you stay with me tonight?" My hand rested on the door handle, but I removed it with her request.

"I see. Very well then! I, Natsuki Subaru, shall stay and protect you as you have protected me!" Rem laughed again and smiled her cute smile. Then she pulled at the ribbon on her neck.

As she tugged on it I saw the entire dress loosen. And when she pulled it off, the dress fell away from her body. I quickly turned away, a bright red across my cheeks. God, this heat was terrible. And what was she thinking?

"Don't worry. You can turn around. I have under garments on." Turning, I saw Rem in a thin undershirt and her panties. Those were under garments? I felt a slight trickle of blood start to flow from my nose as I spun back around.

"U-under garments? I thought you meant something other than underwear!" Still, her light blue bra and panties... There was still something I wasn't supposed to see covered up. At least she wasn't completely naked, right?

Slowly, I turned around again. I wiped my nose and found Rem crawling under her covers. Then she pat the area beside her. "C'mon, Subaru. It'll be good for your nightmares. This will help to keep them away. Promise." There was her devilishly cute smile again. I couldn't resist any more.

Laying down on the bed, I faced the ceiling. Rem's hand reached over and grabbed my hand. Her other pulled the blanket from under me and threw it over me. How she did it without moving her other, I was surprised.

"Take off your shirt. It's for skin contact. Don't worry, I won't bite you." Slowly, under the cover of blanket, I took off my shoulder and set it beside the bed. "Face the wall. It's alright." Turning over, I faced Rem. Her blue eyes staring deep into mine. A red glow covered her cheeks in the fading light.

"Um, I meant the other way." Confused, I turned away from her. I thought she was trying to get me to kiss her. What was she doing now? "Now close your eyes." I was already on my side, facing away from her. Now she wants me to turn away? Did I really misjudge? Wait...

Warm flesh pressed up against my back, unclothed and bare. Two hands wrapped around me, under my arms and held me close. A deep crimson covered my entire face and more blood came from my nose. I quickly wiped it away,  
but Rem noticed what I was doing.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be as close to my heart as possible."

"It's fine. It's warm. And they're very soft."

"T-thank you, Subaru. They aren't as big as Emilia's, but I'll do my best." The hands suddenly moved down my chest, towards my pants. When her hands reached my gut, I shivered. "I-it's alright if you don't want to, Subaru! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" I turned around and kissed Rem again, this time silencing her. Placing my hands on her back, I felt the smooth and perfect skin of the one-horned demon.

"S-Subaru! I-" I placed my fingers on her lips.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I love you. I've already decided." Rem blushed, but gave me another smile. Then she approached slowly, closing her eyes as she drew closer. Taking her lips, I pushed my tongue against her lips. With a gasp, she opened her own mouth. We let our tongues dance as we explored each other's back.

Being a man, I took the high ground and placed Rem below me. I withdrew for a gasp of fresh air, heavily inhaling Rem's sweet scent. The smell of kitchen spices and strawberries filled my senses, drowning out all others.

"Breathe through your nose, dummy." Then Rem brought my lips down to hers, slipping her tongue back in with mine. Losing my balance, I repositioned my hand onto what I thought was a pillow.

"Mmhhah!" Rem drew back and gasped. Looking down, my hand cupped and rested on her bare breast. I blushed and opened my mouth, but Rem didn't hear it. She simply kissed me again, hungry for more. I could see a glint of red in her eyes, signifying her demon side.

Trying to remove my hand, Rem grabbed it and forced it back down and moaned into my lips. Taking the hint, I squeezed her breast and removed my tongue. "Wait- ahh!" I moved down and took her other nipple into my mouth and bit down slightly before rolling my tongue around it. Ram was going to kill me if she found out I took it further. Still, there was no turning back.

"Mhhn Ahh. Subaru, you see- ah! You seem like you- you've done this before. Mhnyah!" I continued to massage one of her breasts while my mouth suckled her other. Using my spare hand, I trailed down her body, past her panties. Then I squeezed her ass, making her gasp in surprise.

"Subaru, you naught boy." She lifted me off her chest and brought me to her lips, taking the top position. Reaching behind her, I grabbed her ass and pulled her towards me as I let my tongue overpower hers. Still, she hadn't even fought back yet.

Suddenly, Rem withdrew from the fight and sat back on my legs. Sitting up, Rem pulled down both my pants and boxers. Released from it's cotton prison, my member rose with the excitement. True, it was already firm. But under the gaze of Rem, it hardened tenfold. Slowly, she grabbed it. I gasped from the cold touch she possessed.

"I don't know... what to do. I never thought this far." Rem looked up towards me, an innocent look on her face. It almost made me laugh.

"You put your mouth over it. And-" Rem responded by almost deep throating it. Due to her inexperience, she gagged and spat out my member. "I-I'm sorry. But I tried to warn you. Go slowly. Your saliva will make it easier." Catching her breath, Rem tried again with a slower approach.

With her cute face, she wrapped her lips around the tip and began to suck lightly. Slowly traversing lower, I felt my tip pass over her tongue. I shivered as I tingled from head to toe. I almost lost it then and there. Pulling back up, Rem looked confused.

"Did I do it wrong? Are you displeased?"

"No! Why would I be? You're a natural. Just keep going."

Lowering her head, I place my palm on her short hair and felt as she lowered herself onto my pulsating member. She was to naughty, teasing me like this. For that, I must punish her! Pressing down on her head, Rem was forced down the length and she made a surprised noise, vibrating against my member. It felt good. Letting her up, Rem pulled up for the third time.

"Why'd you push me? Was I doing it wrong this time?"

"Sorry. You're doing fine, but could you take it a bit faster? It torture for you to tease me."

"Tease you? I wasn't trying to. But I will go faster this time. Master." Once again, Rem lowered her mouth to my member and lightly grazed her teeth against the skin as she moved down.

"Now bob your head up and down. It- Ahh!" Rem didn't waste any time messing around. She just did. She pressed her tongue against my member, licking it up and down. She also sucked lightly, making it feel so tight in there.

Without any warning, I cummed into Rem's mouth. It coating the insides of her throat and she immediately pulled up, choking on my cum.

"Are you alright? I should've said something."

Swallowing what she could, Rem cleared her throat and spat out the rest. "At least... it shows... I was doing it right. Thank you, master, for believing in my abilities." With her chest rising and falling rapidly, Rem laid on her back. "It tasted salty and sour, but it wasn't bad."

"I've never tasted it. In fact, no one has. So, I guess you're the lucky girl."

"Hmm. Ram will never forgive me for doing this."

"She isn't going to forgive me either, that's for sure." Crawling over to her, I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Ready for your turn, Rem?"

"My... turn?" I traced a finger up her thighs and she shivered. Putting my hand on her waist band, she stopped me. "You don't have to do that for me."

"But I want to." With that, I pulled away her last article of clothing. Looking into her Core, I saw her partially shaven lips. What a naughty girl. Using my index finger, I ran a line down the center of her being. She gasped and shivered. Then licked my other index finger and lined it up.

With a gentle prodding, I pushed past her lips and into her pussy. With a sharp gasp and loud moan, she grabbed my hair and hand. She forced my finger as deep as she could, right up against her lips. As for my hair, she tugged it sharply, making me cry out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I'm fine. But just relax. Or I could accidentally hurt you." I could feel my finger pressing my hymin, her virginity. She was so innocent.

Feeling her tight walls, I started pumping my finger into her. It didn't take long to see her Clit rise above her lips and made a perfect target for my thumb. Rem moaned with every movement and grabbed my hand again when I touched her clit. She started excreting juices from her pussy shortly after. With that, I pressed a second finger against her skin.

"A-a second? B-but I'm a-about to cum!" I felt her walls tense and close over my finger and a wave of juices exploded over my hand. "Th-thank you, S-Subaru. That f-felt good." I saw she was shaking and her breathing was erratic. Then she closed her eyes and breathing stabilized. It took me a second to realize she'd fallen asleep. Smiling, I grabbed my shirt and pulled up my boxers and pants.

"No. Thank you Rem." I gave her a quick peck on the lips before returning to my own room for the night. That night, No nightmares visited me. So, Rem did keep her promise...

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my very first Story. It really is the first one I've ever finished. I hope you enjoyed this SubaRem Oneshot and i hope you'll leave a Review and give this Story a GIANT Thumbs Up. Later!**


End file.
